mega man Zero camping!
by ScytheMaster
Summary: finally updated/ MMZ/more of my favorite MMZ related fic's! Zero and fifteen others (including me) are going camping to have a break and some what turns out totally insane. please R&R! some MMZ 2 spoilers
1. introduction

MMZ camping trip!  
  
Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ nor RMZ 2  
  
Zoa: my third MMZ related fic  
  
Steven: camping trip!  
  
Zoa: I'm not good with summaries, I hate them, there annoying!  
  
Steven: now, let us begin this fic  
  
Zoa: note that this is "make it up as I go" story  
  
Steven: as for our character introduction  
  
Zoa = Author of this fic, if I'm here, anything goes (human)  
  
Steven = formally a reploid that Zoa created, he looks like a X-drone (reploid)  
  
Zero = main character of the game Mega man Zero (d'uh) (reploid)  
  
Ciel = heroine of the game MMZ, also a scientist (human)  
  
Alouette = a little girl reploid who always carries a doll (reploid)  
  
Servo = known for creating weapons in MMZ (reploid)  
  
Omega X = a copy of X, created by Ciel. always brags that he's the real X (reploid)  
  
mysterious Cyber elf (Real X) = after his disappearance, he ended up being a Cyber elf. helps Zero in MMZ (used to be a reploid, now Cyber elf)  
  
Passy = Cyber elf once belonged to Ciel, sacrificed itself to wake up Zero. (Cyber-elf)  
  
Ciel: Passy died  
  
Zoa: I know, I'll bring her back just for this fic  
  
Passy: Ciel!  
  
Ciel: Passy! (hug!) I'm so happy to see you!  
  
Steven: on with the introduction!  
  
Gate guard = biggest resistance member. likes holding a gun. gate watch (reploid)  
  
female resistance = girl reploid who works for resistance. also quite fond of Zero (reploid)  
  
resistance member = almost got crushed with two other robots until Zero saved his life. (reploid)  
  
Dand (spelling?) = Reploid with a cast. watches over robots (reploid)  
  
Fenfir = one of four generals of neo-arcadia. enjoys using fire and fighting Zero (reploid)  
  
Leviathan = also one of four general. she always fights in water. quite fond of Zero (reploid)  
  
Harpuia = one of generals who fight well with electricity and wind. usually despises Zero in some cases (reploid)  
  
Phantom = only general without an attribute. specializes in ninjas. most loyal to omega X (reploid)  
  
(RMZ-2 boss, spoiler!) Bubble-Hekerotto = robot created by Harpuia. also without an attribute. robot evolves after eating tree calipillars (reploid)  
  
Zoa: that would be it for the characters, now, let's begin  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(typing)  
  
Ciel: . . .  
  
(typing)  
  
Ciel: . . . .  
  
(typing)  
  
Ciel: . . . . .  
  
(typing)  
  
Ciel: (sigh) . . .  
  
Ciel stops typing and falls back to her chair  
  
Ciel: work and missions, work and missions. their isn't any time for fun.  
  
Alouette: let's go sky diving!  
  
Ciel: I don't think so  
  
Zero: sea exploring?  
  
Ciel: umm . . . no  
  
X: camping?  
  
Ciel: perfect! the great out doors and-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Zero: what's wrong?  
  
Ciel: wa . wa . . what's that?!  
  
Zero: this Cyber elf? It's X  
  
X: (shows hologram) hello there  
  
Ciel: (pant pant) oh . . . X? the real X?  
  
X: I guess you can say that  
  
from a distance  
  
Omega X: I'm the real X! ME X!  
  
X: shut up you impostor!  
  
Omega X: me impostor?! just because you a Cyber elf, doesn't mean you're the real X!  
  
X: why, if I had my body right here, I will totally mangle you!  
  
Omega X: why you little . . .  
  
Ciel: break it up! break it up! we're going camping and having a good time, so let's not fight here!  
  
X: later, impostor (flies away)  
  
Omega X: Grr . . .  
  
Steven: camping!  
  
Ciel:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!  
  
Zero: now what?!  
  
Ciel: X-drone!  
  
Steven: racist! just because I look different! (cries)  
  
Ciel: awe . . . I didn't mean to break your feelings  
  
Steven: I'm evil!  
  
Ciel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Steven: just kidding  
  
Zoa: camping!  
  
Zero: who are you?  
  
Zoa: the author of this fic. I came here just to have fun  
  
Ciel: we are going to need a few cars and some supplies and all . . .  
  
Zoa: all taken care of, we just need . . . 16 peoples, because 2 vans that holds 8 people  
  
Steven: I have sticks to represent people so I will hand them out  
  
Zoa: [1]  
  
Steven: [2]  
  
Zero: [3]  
  
Ciel: [4]  
  
Alouette: [5]  
  
Omega X: [6]  
  
X: don't I get one?  
  
Zoa: you're a Cyber elf for heaven sakes!  
  
X: damn  
  
Steven: that's it? we need more people . . .  
  
Ciel: I'll find some people  
  
Omega X: I will too  
  
Steven: good luck  
  
Zoa: SuGaR!  
  
neo-arcadia  
  
Omega X: anyone want to go camping  
  
Phantom: bah, bad idea  
  
Leviathan, Harpuia, and Fenfir: camping!  
  
Omega X: 3 out of 1, we're going camping  
  
Phantom: meh . . .  
  
Bubble: camping!  
  
Omega X: who da hell is he?  
  
Harpuia: just a robot I created, I guess he can come . . .  
  
Omega X: more people the better  
  
Leviathan: [7]  
  
Phantom: [8]  
  
Harpuia: [9]  
  
Fenfir: [10]  
  
Bubble: [11]  
  
and at the base  
  
Ciel: we need a few people to volunteer to go camping with us! say I and I will hand you a stick with a number  
  
Servo: I [12]  
  
member: I [13]  
  
female: I [14]  
  
Dand: I [15]  
  
Gate guy: BOO YA!  
  
Ciel: O_o  
  
Gate guy: I . . . [16]  
  
Ciel: that's 16! yay!  
  
everyone meets  
  
Zoa: who volunteers to drive?  
  
everyone stares at me  
  
Zoa: . . . I'm 14, I can't drive yet!  
  
Servo: I volunteer  
  
Zoa: that's one  
  
Passy: sugar!  
  
Omega X: I volunteer  
  
Zoa: okay, now we draw names out of a hat to determine the groups  
  
everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Zoa: it's a chance to get to know each other, have fun!  
  
draws name  
  
1st car  
  
front seats = Servo and Dand  
  
second seats = Zero and Ciel  
  
Steven: -._-.  
  
Zoa: . . . okay, so I chose their seats, so what! it's a perfect pair  
  
Zero & Ciel (hug!)  
  
third seats = me and Steven  
  
forth seats = Alouette and female resistance  
  
2nd car  
  
first seats = Omega X and Phantom  
  
second seats = Leviathan and Fenfir  
  
third seats = Harpuia and Bubble  
  
forth seats = resistance and Gate guy  
  
and off they go  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued and please leave a review before you leave. 


	2. on the road to camping

on the road to camping  
  
finally updated!  
  
on the car  
  
Zoa: (holds up sign) [Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ nor RMZ2, let's get this fic started]  
  
Servo: (whistling and driving)  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: Alouette, we just left 2 minutes ago  
  
Alouette: oh, okay . . . . . . . . are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: (little irritated)  
  
Zoa: (holds up another sign) [I hate summaries!]  
  
Steven: It's okay to talk . . .  
  
Zoa: yeah, I know, just don't want to disturb the fic  
  
Alouette: (saying very fast) are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: (responds fast) no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: no  
  
Alouette: are we there yet?  
  
Zoa: ARGH! shut up!  
  
P  
  
a  
  
u  
  
s  
  
e  
  
Zoa: . . . . . . . so seriously, are we there yet?  
  
Ciel: (rolls eye's)  
  
Dand: we have approximately . . . . 300 miles . . . and we're going about 60 miles per hour  
  
Steven: damn  
  
Alouette: oh no! that's 5 days!  
  
Ciel: it's 5 hours, dear  
  
Alouette: oh  
  
female member: this is going to be one long trip  
  
Zero: no kidding  
  
the OTHER car  
  
everyone except Omega X: a hundred bottles of beer on the wall, a hundred bottles of beer! take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall. ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer! take one down, pass it around, ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall. ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall, ninety seven bottles of beer! take one down, pass it around, ninety six bottles of beer on the wall. . . . .  
  
Omega X: help me (whimper)  
  
back to THE car  
  
Servo: (whistling)  
  
Dand: (keeping track of mileage)  
  
Ciel: (hugging Zero) (?)  
  
Zero: (surprised)  
  
Steven: (Reading MMZ comic)  
  
Zoa: (playing RMZ2)  
  
Alouette: (constantly asking "are we there yet?")  
  
Female member: (bored)  
  
back to the OTHER car (why do I do that)  
  
Omega X: (whimpering)  
  
Phantom: (sucking his thumb) (?!)  
  
Leviathan: (watching Jeopardy)  
  
Fenfir: (snoring)  
  
Harpuia: (annoyed)  
  
Bubble: (making bubbles that explodes like crazy)  
  
resistance member: (trying to watch Jeopardy)  
  
Gate guy: (making origami) (?)  
  
and back to THE car again  
  
Servo: (whistling)  
  
Dand: would you stop it!  
  
Servo: sorry  
  
Ciel: Z (sleeping like a baby)  
  
Zero: Look! I could see the camp site! . . . never mind  
  
Zoa & Steven: (both playing 2-player mode on RMZ2)  
  
Alouette: ooo, ooo, I want to play! please! please! pleeeease!  
  
Steven: I guess you can try (hands game boy adv.)  
  
Alouette: look e mi! I'm Zero! wee! (smash!) woops, theirs a big crack on the screen  
  
Steven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY precious!!!  
  
Zoa: great, now I'm going to be bored all the way. (sigh)  
  
Steven: the pain!  
  
Alouette: It was a accident! (cries)  
  
Steven: at least RMZ2 wasn't damaged, I always can get a new GBA (for 70$)  
  
Alouette: (sniff) does this mean you forgive me?  
  
Steven: I . . I  
  
Alouette: (puppy eyes, whimper)  
  
Steven: I guess  
  
Alouette: =)  
  
Zoa: Passy, stop eating my M & M's!!  
  
Passy: but chocolate . . .  
  
Zoa: X! let go of my skittles!  
  
X: I want to try the rainbow!  
  
Dand: we have another 60 miles, just wait about an hour  
  
Zero: great  
  
back to the OTHER- I mean the 2nd car  
  
everyone except Omega X: B-I-NGO, B-I-NGO, B-I-NGO, and Bingo was hi name- o! (repeats)  
  
Omega X: (please god, help me!)  
  
Bubble: (singing) I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. everybody's nerves. everybody's nerve! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! (goes back to beginning and repeats)  
  
Omega X: ARGH!!!  
  
all singing  
  
Resistance: Old Mc Donald had a farm, e ya e ya yo! and on his farm he had a . . .  
  
Leviathan: I'm a little teapot, short and . . .  
  
Fenfir: long long time ago, I can still remember . . .  
  
Omega X: I can't take it any more!!!  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!! (hit's a tree) BOOM!  
  
first car  
  
Zero: what just happened?!  
  
RRRRRRRRR  
  
Servo: my cell phone. Yellow?  
  
(cell phone) Gate guy: hello, Servo, I have good news and bad news  
  
Servo: eh . . . what's the good news?  
  
Gate guy: the good news is that we save a lot of money threw car insurance! It's called Geico!  
  
Servo: and the bad news?  
  
Gate guy: our car crashed  
  
Servo: (slaps his face in disappointment)  
  
Gate guy: don't worry, we'll be back on the road as soon as we can, so you guys just keep going  
  
Zero: neo-arcadia . . . I knew they were up to no good . . .  
  
Omega X: I heard that!  
  
Servo: okay, good luck and good bye  
  
so, back to the crashed car  
  
Omega X: whatamIgoingtodo, whatamIgoingtodo!  
  
Phantom: perhaps we can fix it?  
  
Omega X: but I don't know how to fix this demented thing!  
  
Fenfir walks up to the car, stretches the car to normal, opens cover, connects one wire, turns the key  
  
Car: RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Omega X: ?!?! how?!  
  
Fenfir: I don't exactly . . . know  
  
Phantom: everyone back to the car!  
  
everyone: YAY!!!! (runs into car)  
  
Omega X: anyone who sings gets their head blown off!!  
  
everybody: ( . . . party pooper)  
  
#1 car  
  
Servo: okay, we're here (turns to camping ground)  
  
Zero: Ciel, wake up, we're at the camping ground  
  
Ciel: please, five more minutes . . . . Z  
  
Alouette: we're here! we're here!! (smacks gong)  
  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!! BOOM!!!  
  
Ciel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ZERO!!! (braces Zero)  
  
Zero: that was a little harsh, Alouette  
  
Alouette: but we're here!  
  
Zoa: get ready to get off, folks!  
  
Steven: my gameboy . . .  
  
EEEEEEEEEE  
  
Dand: wow! the other car got here pretty fast!  
  
OTHER car  
  
Omega X: finally, we're here . . . . (parks car)  
  
everybody rushes out of the car  
  
Zoa: now, I will be randomly choosing groups of 4 for the tent groups. here go-  
  
Steven ties me onto a chair  
  
Zoa: damn  
  
Steven: this time, I'll chose!  
  
(A/N: this is a real drawing so it will be really random)  
  
Steven: here goes . . . . first four is . . . (drum roll) . . . . . (draws!)  
  
Zoa: there are three results!  
  
results 1  
  
G1 Zoa, Gate guy, Servo and Dand  
  
G2 Leviathan, Member of resistance, Alouette, and Omega X  
  
G3 Harpuia, Phantom, Steven and Zero  
  
G4 Ciel, Female resistance, Fenfir and Bubble  
  
Zoa: AHHH!!! terrible!  
  
results 2  
  
G1 Female resistance, Harpuia, Phantom, Bubble  
  
G2 Gate guy, Zoa, Alouette, Fenfir  
  
G3 Servo, Zero, Resistance member, Steven  
  
G4 Dand Leviathan, Omega X, Ciel  
  
Ciel: even worse!  
  
results 3  
  
G1 Phantom, Harpuia, Omega X, Alouette  
  
G2 Zero, Zoa, Servo, Female member,  
  
G3 Bubble, Steven, Leviathan, Ciel  
  
G4 Fenfir, resistance member, Gate guy, Dand  
  
Alouette: I'm scared! (cries)  
  
Zoa: we let the reviewers decide!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
please review which result you would like, and if you don't find any one of them good, give me a suggestion 


	3. Day 1

Day 1  
  
Zoa: finally updated  
  
Steven: that took you long enough . . .  
  
Zoa: I had to move and all that crap, now let's continue the fic  
  
Steven: we were going to have 4 groups of 4 but . . .  
  
Zoa: to stressful, so I decided to have 8 groups of 2, meaning I'm going to pair people  
  
Steven: sorry for all the people who reviewed, but please let it go this one time  
  
Zoa: and the groups go like this  
  
1 Zero and Omega X + cyber elf X  
  
2 Ciel and Alouette + Passy  
  
3 Zoa and Steven  
  
4 Fenfir and Phantom  
  
5 Leviathan and Harpuia  
  
6 Gate guy and Bubble  
  
7 Servo and Dand  
  
8 Male and Female resistance  
  
Steven: got it?  
  
everyone: yes (sigh)  
  
Zoa: okay, for our first task, you and your partners has to set up your tent. who ever finishes first and that looks liken a decent tent get's a prize. ready set . . . . GO!  
  
Steven: oh yes, the tent comes with a instruction manual so take your time. say . . . what about our tent?  
  
Zoa: no problem  
  
snap's finger: tent's done  
  
everyone: Hey! that's cheating  
  
Zoa: not quite, I'm the author so anything goes, and besides this is a competition for all you 7 groups, so good luck, and have a nice time!  
  
everyone: (groan)  
  
Zoa: he he he . . .  
  
group 1 (if you don't remember who's in who's group, just check the list above)  
  
Zero: okay, so this part goes here and that part goes . .  
  
Omega X: ha! who needs a instruction booklet when you have a brilliant mind like mines!?  
  
X: okay, smarty pant's, you try putting up the tent without the booklet  
  
Omega X: it'll be my pleasure  
  
group 2  
  
Ciel: okay Alouette, you read the instruction to me one by one okay?  
  
Alouette: okay! first it says to make sure you have all the materials  
  
Ciel: read the list and I'll grab everything  
  
Alouette: let's see, 6 big heavy nail  
  
Ciel: . . err . . . check  
  
Alouette: 4 short iron poles  
  
Ciel: . . unn . . . er . . check  
  
Alouette: 16 feet by 16 feet cloth  
  
Ciel: ugh . . . err . . . nnnn . . . che . . ck  
  
Alouette: 2 long heavy poles  
  
Ciel: ai . . . . nnnnn . . . argh . . . AHHHHHHHHH!!!! CRASH! BANG! BOOM! (drops heavy load and lands on Ciel)  
  
Alouette: Ciel! are you okay?!  
  
Ciel: I think we have everything we need . . . (faints)  
  
Alouette: okay, we'll get started  
  
Passy: you could least help her up!  
  
group 4  
  
Fenfir: this is just too much work, I'm not making no tent  
  
Phantom: no kidding, I thought that this was a vacation . . .  
  
Zoa: (very sarcastically) would you like to spend your vacation in the cold out doors or in the warm comfy tent?  
  
Fenfir: argh . . . he has a point there  
  
Phantom: I hate it when I don't get things my way  
  
group 5  
  
Leviathan: . . . stupid booklet, the instructions are so complex  
  
Harpuia: "setting up tent's for dummies"  
  
Leviathan: what did you say?!  
  
Harpuia: nothing!  
  
group 6  
  
Gate guy: I hate you  
  
Bubble: so do I  
  
Gate guy: hunk of junk . . .  
  
Bubble: look who's talking  
  
Gate guy: your ugly  
  
Bubble: you are too  
  
a few minutes later . . .  
  
Gate guy: we have so many things in common, we should be friends?  
  
Bubble: why not  
  
group 7  
  
Female member: okay, put that there  
  
Male member: right  
  
Female M: push that a little forward  
  
Male M: unn . . . done  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Female M: okay just pound the nails in  
  
Male M: (pant pant) ow . . . my back hurts  
  
Female M: okay, we'll have a break here. boy, all that work makes me thirsty  
  
Male M: (yeah, big help)  
  
and so . . .  
  
Zoa: okay the group that got the tent done first and look like a decent tent was group 2 which are Ciel, Alouette, and Passy. but unfortunately there was a little accident which gave a few bandages to Ciel but hope she feels better soon  
  
Zero: are you okay?  
  
Ciel: I'm fine, just got a few cuts and scrapes but I'll be fine . . .  
  
Alouette: yup! our Ciel we'll be just fine (slap Ciel on the back as hard as she can) BAM!  
  
Zero: Alouette!  
  
Ciel: I'll be in the hospital . . .  
  
Steven: (dial's cell phone) hello, we need serious medical attention here and fast . . . our destination is . . .  
  
Alouette: so, what's our prize!?  
  
Zoa: oh, yes. you get to sit back and relax and watch the other group start collecting fire wood  
  
Alouette: that's no fun . . .  
  
Zoa: plus, you get to soak your fellow groups with this special water balloon launcher, now, do you think that's no fun?  
  
Alouette: . . . somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!  
  
Passy smacks Alouette in the back with a paper fan  
  
Alouette: . . . time to get soaked!  
  
Zoa: Take cover!!!  
  
in moments water balloons are flying every where  
  
Leviathan: can't you stop her?!  
  
Ciel: well, once she start's something, it's real difficult to stop her, like the incident when I bought her a book and she kept reading it over and over . . .  
  
Leviathan: when did she stop?  
  
Ciel: until she got bored with it  
  
Leviathan: when do you think this will get boring?  
  
Ciel: probably never . . .  
  
just ahead  
  
Harpuia: stop it! stop it stop it!!! cold! cold!! Cold!!!  
  
Alouette: wait! I didn't soak you in the head! bambambambam!  
  
near by  
  
Zero: (drenched) why did you have to do such thing?  
  
Zoa: I'm surprised to see you wet  
  
Zero: why aren't you wet?!  
  
Zoa: Dream aura (MMBN)  
  
Alouette: Zero! I didn't get a chance to soak you as much! just hold still . . .  
  
Zero: get her away from me!  
  
Zoa: have fun  
  
Female and male member: we're finished collecting fire wood  
  
Zoa: thank you, and duck  
  
as Female and Male member duck, 3 water balloons flew by just barely missing their heads and all 3 hit's Fenfir smack in the face  
  
Fenfir: she'll pay for this  
  
back to ultimate soaker  
  
Passy: shouldn't we stop and give them a break?  
  
Alouette: just little bit longer, please  
  
Servo: we didn't teach her to act this way  
  
Ciel: she was always like that  
  
Alouette: I heard that!  
  
Alouette: shot 2 water balloons at them, one hitting Servo and one almost hitting Ciel but just in time for Zero to block for her  
  
Servo: my clothes are wet . . .  
  
Ciel: thanks Zero  
  
Zero: any time  
  
after a few more HOURS of intense drenching, everyone except me with my aura and Ciel who is being protected by Zero  
  
Zoa: sun's setting, I think we better call it a day  
  
Alouette: oh well, it was fun while it lasted  
  
Steven: I'm going to catch a cold, I wish I was in a hot tub . . .  
  
Zoa: that's it!  
  
I snap my finger's and a hot spring appeared  
  
Zero: warm water . . .  
  
Harpuia: last one in is a reploid with a rotten egg!  
  
Ciel: I'm human!  
  
changing room  
  
Female member: I hope they aren't looking, I hope they aren't looking . . .  
  
Leviathan: you boy's better not be thinking of doing anything perverted!  
  
at the hot spring their is a wall that keeps males and female's apart  
  
Harpuia: cold! cold! cold! (splash!) hot! hot! hot!  
  
Zoa: their was a problem that Harpuia is considered . . . a girl  
  
Harpuia: well, it's not true!  
  
Zero: you always's sounded like one  
  
Fenfir: yeah! you even look like one!  
  
Harpuia: why I outa . . .  
  
Steven: break it up! beak it up!  
  
other side  
  
Ciel: ow! my wounds sting in water  
  
Leviathan: well that's a pity  
  
Alouette: yeah (slap's Leviathan in the back as hard as she can) BAM!!!  
  
Leviathan: the pain!!  
  
Female member: (giggle)  
  
Ciel: Passy, will you keep on the look for anyone trying to look  
  
Passy: sure  
  
back to the other side  
  
X: if only I could go in . . . (sigh)  
  
Omega X: too bad you don't have a body like mines (laughs)  
  
X: grr (start's annoying Omega by flying around him in circles)  
  
Omega: you little fly . . . (grab's X and throws him over the fence)  
  
X: that wasn't nice . . .  
  
Passy: . . .  
  
X: wait, this is a big misunderstanding! it wasn't my fault! honest!  
  
AHHH!!!!  
  
Fenfir: ooooo, X's ass is being kicked by a girly cyber elf  
  
X fall's into the water  
  
X: (one day, I swear I will destroy that imposter)  
  
a few minutes later everyone comes out changed to have dinner by the camp fire  
  
Leviathan: well, least their's dinner to look forward too  
  
Alouette: Servo said today's a barbecue!  
  
Steven: I didn't have lunch . . .  
  
Zoa: neither did I . . . wait, how are you suppose to eat without a mouth?  
  
Steven: . . . never thought of it . . .  
  
Gate guy: this sure beats watching the gate all day  
  
male member: is that all you do?  
  
Gate guy: yep  
  
Zero: sigh . . . you need a life  
  
Servo: (shouting) get your plates and stand in line folks!  
  
Fenfir: about time  
  
Phantom: hot dog!  
  
after everyone got their share of food and at the fire  
  
Alouette: time for spooooooooooooooky story's!  
  
Ciel: do you know any?  
  
Alouette: I don't knoooooooooooooooooooooow any  
  
Ciel: nice try  
  
Zero: I know! all the reploids in the world turn maverick for some reason and started to attack all civilization!  
  
everyone: O_o  
  
Zero: never mind  
  
Alouette: wait! I just remembered! there's this mass murderer in this area who strikes anyone unexpected  
  
Fenfir: this might be good  
  
Alouette: (spooky voice from now on) one by one . . . someone disappears mysteriously . . .  
  
Ciel: (gulp) and . . .  
  
Alouette: each one brutally murdered . . . by a piece of string to a 100 ton hammer  
  
Phantom: go on . . .  
  
Alouette: first to get murdered was Zero, then Omega, then Ciel, on and on it went till the last soul . . . this criminal can't be stopped by anyone . . . and who knows . . . next could be you . . .  
  
Dand: (shivers)  
  
Alouette: and this mass murderer criminal is . . .  
  
X: is . . . ?  
  
Passy: is . . . ?  
  
Zero: ?  
  
Ciel: . . . . . is?  
  
d  
  
r  
  
a  
  
m  
  
a  
  
t  
  
I  
  
c  
  
p  
  
a  
  
u  
  
s  
  
e  
  
Alouette: . . . . me  
  
Zoa: great, nice way to ruin a story  
  
Alouette: I couldn't think of anything else  
  
Bubble: it was still okay  
  
Servo: I think we had enough, everyone get ready for bed  
  
after everyone was in bed . . .  
  
Midnight prank! round 1!  
  
X: he he he . . . time for sweet revenge . . .  
  
X shift's some itching powder on to Omega  
  
X: sweet dreams, imposter boy he he he . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Please leave a review and until then, see you 


	4. Day 2

Day 2  
  
I didn't update in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time because of a headache, early school, being lazy, and other annoying crap, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steven, which I made up  
  
and here goes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
it was around 9:00 and everyone was awake, having breakfast  
  
Omega: itchy! itchy! itchy!!! stupid mosquitos!  
  
X: (giggle giggle)  
  
Zero: will you shut up! you've been screaming and scratching all last night, and we don't need to hear it now!  
  
Fenfir: I agree, somebody get him some itching cream  
  
X: (fun's just about to start)  
  
Leviathan: I can't seem to find any  
  
Omega: ow ow ow ow ow ow!!! can't resist! too itchy!!!  
  
Ciel: poor baby, does anyone have spear, itching cream?  
  
X: here, try some of this  
  
Omega: (puts on what ever X gave to him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!  
  
Zero: (taste) err, this is lemon juice . . .  
  
X: (hysterically laughing like a lunatic)  
  
Omega: the PAIN!  
  
(mosquitos are attracted to Omegas lemon scent)  
  
Omega: hey, stop! get away! (runs) AHHH!  
  
Zero: he's one miserable fool  
  
Fenfir: you got that right  
  
Omega: stop! stop it! stop it! (still running)  
  
just when he thinks it can't get any worse, Omega crashes into a tree, his arms gets caught between two branches, making him not able to move, and a bee hive falls and lands by Omega, the bees attack Omega faster than you can say "Omega got stung by a bee"  
  
Omega: (very agonizing scream)  
  
Ciel: I can't look!  
  
X: (crying and laughing at the same time)  
  
Phantom: well, don't just stand there! do some thing!  
  
Zero: I ain't going near that bee hive, never!  
  
Omega: (more screaming)  
  
Servo: what an brave reploid . . .  
  
and so, the had to get rid of the bees and the mosquitos, cut the two branches and set Omega free and immediately had to get serious medical attention  
  
Ciel: is he going to be alright?!  
  
doctor: I'm not so sure, he's been scratching himself raw, got a total of 24 mosquito bites and 157 bee stings . .  
  
X: (pretending to feel sorry) gee, that's to bad . . .  
  
Servo: so . . . anyone up for breakfast?  
  
Alouette: strawberry muffins!  
  
12:00 sunny  
  
Leviathan: look everybody! I found a lake near by, let's go for some swimming!  
  
everyone except Omega: yay!  
  
Zoa: everyone follow Leviathan!  
  
once everyone reached the pool, they all got ready to swim  
  
Ciel: I forgot my swimsuit!  
  
Zoa: nooooooooo problem  
  
then a clothes store appeared out of nowhere  
  
Ciel: never mind . . .  
  
Leviathan: into the water! (splash)  
  
Zero: I'm second! (splash)  
  
Alouette: wee! (splash)  
  
Bubble: ke roo roo! (splash)  
  
and etc . . .  
  
Alouette: come on in Ciel! the waters warm!  
  
Ciel: okay (jumps in)  
  
Alouette: no, I'm kidding. the waters actually freezing cold  
  
Ciel: (splash)  
  
turns out Zero has to save her before she drowns  
  
Ciel: (out of water) Alouette! don't you ever do that again! and no dessert for you for a week!  
  
Alouette: aww. . .  
  
Zero: are you okay?  
  
Ciel: yeah, and thanks  
  
Zoa: guess this makes no difference from a pool  
  
Steven: jack-in-the-box fries rule! (splash)  
  
Harpuia: that was random  
  
Leviathan: (pop's head out of water) hey, Harpuia. why not come into the water?  
  
Harpuia: no! you know I hate anything cold!  
  
Bubble: come on! master Harpuia!  
  
Harpuia: I said no  
  
current status  
  
Zero: (swimming)  
  
X: (still laughing about this mornings incident)  
  
Ciel: (swimming)  
  
Alouette: (playing with Bubble)  
  
Leviathan: (swimming)  
  
Gate guard: (fishing)  
  
Servo: (cooking patties)  
  
other 3 resistance: (swimming)  
  
Harpuia: (staring at the people in the water miserably)  
  
Fenfir: (keeping Harpuia company)  
  
Bubble: (playing with Alouette)  
  
Phantom: (playing darts with kunai's)  
  
Zoa: (throwing water balloons)  
  
Steven: (swimming)  
  
Passy: (wondering why X is acting so weird)  
  
after the whole crew got lunch the activities still continue  
  
Zoa: watermelon bashing!  
  
Alouette: watermelon bashing?  
  
Zoa: it's a traditional Japanese game where you blind fold a person, spin them around, put a watermelon near that person and the blind person has to hit the watermelon with a bat, bit like pin iata  
  
Fenfir: but how? the person's blind folded!  
  
Zoa: the audience helps by shouting which direction the watermelon is  
  
Ciel: sounds easy  
  
Steven: he he he sure. . . why not give it a try?  
  
Ciel: okay!  
  
and so Ciel was blind folded and spun around.  
  
Alouette: say, where's Zero?  
  
Zoa: he said he was taking a nap . . . why  
  
Alouette: oh . . nothing  
  
the watermelon is set . . . right by Zeros sleeping head  
  
Steven: go!  
  
crowd: forward! two steps forward!  
  
Ciel: (two steps forward)  
  
crowd: little bit right!  
  
Ciel: (right . . .)  
  
she was right on the money  
  
Alouette: hit it! Ciel!  
  
Fenfir: no! little more to the right!  
  
Harpuia: right!  
  
Ciel: (little more to the right . . . this must be it!) (swings)  
  
because of that little change, the bat was headed straight for . . . Zeros head _  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Zoa: bang?!  
  
Alouette: you missed, Ciel! nice job!  
  
Ciel: I did? then what did I hit? (unfolds blinds) (GASP!!!)  
  
Zero: ow . . . (faints)  
  
Fenfir: oh!  
  
Ciel: Zerooooo!!!!!! (braces Zero) oh why did I play this stupid game! why! (cries)  
  
Steven: you volunte-  
  
Zoa: oh shut up, you don't have to make things worse.  
  
Servo: let's just leave them alone and walk away peacefully  
  
Phantom: I agree!  
  
Ciel: WAAA!!! ZERO!!!  
  
and so the sun went down and everybody got ready for bed  
  
Zero: my head hurts and they still make me gather fire wood  
  
???: excuse me sir  
  
Zero: eh?  
  
???: do you know where the maverick hunter base is?  
  
Zero: let me think . . . . . no  
  
???: well, thanks anyway  
  
Zero: wait, you seem very familiar . . . I'm not sure who though  
  
???: I doubt it  
  
Zero: . . .yeah. well see ya  
  
???: bye  
  
midnight prank NO. 2!  
  
Ciel: (I know who made me hit my precious Zero, it was Fenfir!)  
  
Fenfir: ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZ  
  
Ciel: (well, I'll just replace all his beef jerky sticks with sticks of dynamites)  
  
Fenfir: mmm . . . jerky. . . zzzzz  
  
Ciel: happy fireworks  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
next is day 3! please review! 


End file.
